


broken hearts and being apart

by maureenbrown



Series: femslash february [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, F/F, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: Annabeth’s knuckles grip the steering wheel somewhat tightly as she cruises through town, the radio merely a buzz in the background, doing nothing to distract her driving. She had just driven far out into the country to see her father and cousin, and while it wasn’t the most enjoyable experience, it could definitely have gone worse.





	

Annabeth’s knuckles grip the steering wheel somewhat tightly as she cruises through town, the radio merely a buzz in the background, doing nothing to distract her driving. She had just driven far out into the country to see her father and cousin, and while it wasn’t the most enjoyable experience, it could definitely have gone worse.

Annabeth’s life has been going just about as well as it could for her, seeing as normally she had awful luck. Currently, she feels at ease as she hums softly along with the radio, her fingertips drumming along the wheel absentmindedly. The song fades into another one, and a slow melody starts up, Annabeth not recognizing the tune for a moment.

Once the first words of ‘She Keeps Me Warm’ by Mary Lambert start playing quietly, Annabeth feels like the wind was knocked out of her. She’s driving down a long highway, and she nearly breaks right there, reaching over recklessly to change the radio station. Her car swerves slightly, and she manages to fix it, sighing shakily as she controls her breathing momentarily.

Memories flood into her vision, and she closes her eyes for a moment to dispel them. She remembers the exact shade of caramel hair, the dark skin, the gold ingots that were her eyes. She recalls the lingering touches, bright expressions, running through stables and joyful laughter. Tears fill her eyes, and she jerks almost wildly till she reaches the side of the road, a car behind her honking angrily.

Her shoulders shudder, and she can’t focus on the road anymore, silence filling up the car only interrupted by her quick gasps for breath. She lets her forehead fall onto the steering wheel as she squeezes it until her knuckles turn white, tears splashing down into her lap, not even bothering to stop crying as her body wracks with sobs.

The song is long gone, the melody playing in repeat in her head, along with Hazel singing loudly in the car, rolling down the window and making her laugh, dancing a bit in the seat next to her. Annabeth got rid of the car soon after she died, she couldn’t stand thinking of her alive since it wasn’t true anymore. She brings a hand up to cover her face in shame, the name of her past girlfriend burning a hole right in her heart:

Hazel, Hazel, Hazel.


End file.
